Spell Bound
by Practical
Summary: Alex is 17. She's lost her mother,her father has given up on their family,and her only friend is obsessed with Black Butler. Then a idea occurs to her:What if it was possible to use a demon to go to another time,to another universe to have a fresh start and the advantage in influencing people and events?(First attempted fanfic. I was 15,give me a break. Be honest but not mean.)
1. Introduction

**_Chapter 1_**

_Surrounded by darkness, I see the light at the end of the tunnel, but the light is false. It is false hope, false peace, false happiness. And now, I fall into it._

I sat up to hear the sound of my alarm clock going off as reality came back to me, the light from the window of my room momentarily blinding me. _The dreams must be back again._ I shook my head and stood, my black hair tumbling down to my shoulders from the pony tail it was in before. "Alexandra! You're going to be late!" My father's distinctive voice came from downstairs. _Oh how I despised him_. Ever since my mother had passed away several summers ago, the mutual feeling of distaste for each other hung thickly in the air. _He thinks it's your fault. _I turned this thought away and began to brush out the knots from my long black hair as I stared at myself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of my door.  
>The green I eyes I had inherited from my father.. And the black hair from my mother which often made many guys stare at me, but I thought they were all disgusting, and in turn they thought I was a freak, but it still didn't make them stop from looking. In my mind, men loved to lust after a woman, and they'd dump that woman for a more beautiful one, or if the woman was lucky, they'd get married for a few years, have a kid, and then die suddenly. I knew I was being bitter again as I wrinkled my nose and grabbed my bag, heading out into the still dark morning. I came down the stairs to find my father not there, as usual, and I carefully slipped out the door to past him and his often hateful glares he gave me in the mornings.<p>

The walk to school was fairly short, but the fall and winter weather mix never failed to bother me, and that was the one time during the year when my father couldn't be avoided because he insisted on driving me, although I think he only insists because the police stopped me last year, and almost gave my father a hefty fine for neglecting me and making me walk when it was 7 below. Even after that, my father wouldn't give me a car, and he insisted I would run away. _He was probably right about that, though. The bastard._ I allowed my mind to drift as I walked, eventually arriving at the school with five minutes before the bell rang. The school halls were filled with last minute students rushing to class, attempting to be on time. I, on the other hand, took my time because I really didn't mind being late, and no one ever noticed me missing from the first period cooking class, anyway. I knew the school day would go by fast, since I had most my high school credits wrapped up and only had to attend two one hour classes. So I had no choice but to sit down at my desk, waiting for the class to begin. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Jade nudged me, and I had noticed I was apparently deep in thought because the class was half over with. "Pst! Alex! Pst!" I for once softened my face and turned to her. "What?" Jade was the one girl who was obsessed with two things: Black Butler, and trying to be my friend ever since elementary school. I finally gave up with her and allowed her friendship. I didn't really care for her though, or at least that's what I often had to tell myself. Although we didn't have anything in common, she sometimes would invite me to do things with her. Jade smiled as slyly as she could as she passed a note to me from across the aisle. '_I just re-watched the first season of black butler! I also wanted to start the second with you. Please let me come over Alex? Have some fun and watch it with me after school at your place..'_

I snorted and quickly scribbled a 'no' onto the sheet , handing it back to her just as the bell rang. Jade sighed and gathered her things, tucking her belongings into her backpack while I seriously debated leaving early since dad wouldn't be home, he would be at the bar, or at work. Jade waved to me as I shrugged her off and I walked home easily without being stopped.  
>When I came home, it was completely silent. My father left for work half an hour ago, and since no one else lived with us; I had nothing to worry about. After I set my school things on the floor in my room, I flopped onto the bed; already bored. <em>Maybe checking out that anime wouldn't hurt… <em>I thought about it before I got up and sat down at my desk with my laptop on it and researched everything Black Butler I could. I began to read about the episodes, the manga, and the basic plot on the internet, when I became interested in an idea. _Would it be possible to leave everything behind and go there?_ I pushed the thought away and shut down my computer, shaking my head._ I knew I could try. Maybe with some magic…_ My mind echoed. _Don't be silly. It would never work, and even IF it did, you would need a demon's dark magic to help. Nothing like that could ever be good, especially not with your intentions. _The more rational side of my mind spoke up, trying to sway me from what I was beginning to think was a good idea. _ I could leave forever. Start new. No loser dad that hated and blamed my mother's death on me. _I then realized how crazy I might be. _You still have your mother's witch side in you. You could summon a simple demon. Think about it. A place like that wouldn't be too bad you'll fit in. You'll meet the characters; you'll be a step ahead in knowing what happens to them. You know what will happen. _The dark part of me argued back, knowing it would win. _Why would I want to go there?_ I asked stubbornly. _Why try to convince myself to go? Why should I even care? _The voice was silent for a moment_. Lonely. _My mind echoed as I flinched internally, knowing it was true. That was all I needed to make up my mind: I was going to the world of Black Butler. After making up my mind, it finally fell silent. I stood from the desk where I had been blankly staring at the screen. I powered it down with the urge to visit my parent's room. My dad didn't sleep in there anymore. He took over the guest bedroom down the hall from me, so I knew he wouldn't know if I I went up into my parent's old master bedroom, which had been left untouched. I went into her drawer and pulled out a black spell book. Her book, which was leather and slightly worn with age, contained all the information a witch needed to know growing up. Although she never got to teach me but the basics, I had studied on my own when I found myself missing my mother, even though this was not my reason for retrieving the book now. I gave a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud as I opened the book and began scanning the pages for the right spell that I needed. _Soon. _The edges of my mind whispered in delight as I found what was needed.

**So this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Tell me what do you think? Shall I continue? I hope to make this story different for a character x oc fic. Any suggestions are welcome. I plan on updating soon, maybe every weekend of so. PS: I do not own kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned in this story, except my OC Alexandra, her family, and any other OCs I make. ~Practical**


	2. Chapter 2: Deal With A Crossroad Demon

**Chapter 2 **

I was always told there was not such spell that would work to escape to another world. They never said there wasn't a ritual. Of course, I'd need some help. The only supernatural beings that could open a portal to anywhere was a high level demon. I had to think this over carefully. I knew about the long term contract – the one for the soul. But then there was a short term contract. This was a small deal meaning I would give them something not vital, and in return I would receive something like an open portal that I could use freely. Simple; I just had to find the right type of demon. Succubus was out. Summoning a regular level demon wouldn't be able to do it. No, this had to be planned carefully I thought as I smirked. A crossroad demon shall work. Much like the type of demon Sebastian was made out to be, a crossroad demon does the same, but on a smaller level. Still, they were powerful enough to open a portal and keep it open. Known to trick and play on emotions of humans, many wouldn't work with a crossroad demon and their tricky red eyes. But im a witch, and many witches have a good relationship with demons. The first step though… The first step would to be to sneak the supplies out into mom's old circle without dad notice that someone used it. '_Right now is the perfect time to use it. He's gone, and by the time he gets back you'll be long, long gone into their world.._' The voice chimed in happily. "I suppose…" I shook my head. But this needs preparations. I cant just go poof… I need supplies. My book of shadows, money for that time period, clothes to match that time period, and a fake I.D.

'_Tomorrow we'll prepare. 2 days from now you'll be gone…_' The voice echoed as it slowly faded and died away. I grabbed my bag and dumped the contents of my school stuff into the waste basket with joy. Tomorrow, my preparations to leave this rotten modern world shall begin.

_**~~Time skip, next morning after father leaves for work~~**_

I smiled to myself as I watched my father's car pull away from my bedroom window. I played the sick card, and he didn't care to argue with me today. '_Naïve._' I smiled to myself and gathered the supplies for the ritual. I went outside to a near back road which crossed and was rarely used. For now no one would possibly be coming here. They weren't called crossroad demons for nothing. They need to be summoned at a crossroad. I took a box of black cat bones, a photo of myself, and a small vial of blood and buried it in the center, and sat down, waiting. "What do you suppose your doing?" A man approached me. He had sharp green eyes and blonde hair, judging from his expression, he met business. "I'm waiting for someone…" I said sourly, not paying him any mind. "How might that be?" I turned my cheek to him huffing. "Someone." I Said softly. "Perhaps a crossroad demon?" I felt my eyes widen as I turned to him, embarrassed. He chuckled and his eyes turned into a blood color. '_got you._' I smirked. The world around us seemed to turn grey as he remained standing there chuckling. Once he had finished he breathed huskily. "Do you wish to make a contract?" He asked humor slightly touched in his voice. "No, I wish to make a deal." I corrected, easily dodging his trick. "Smart girl. Perhaps I shall know what you are?" He smirked wider, if that was even possible now. "A witch." I said simply. All at once he stopped smirking. "What kind of deal?" He asked, suddenly serious now. "I'll trade you something you might find of equal value if you can open a portal for me." The demon thought this over carefully. "Where to?" He asked, being cautious. "The world of black butler…" I said, slightly embarrassed. The demons laughed bellowed and echoed throughout my mind, an obvious insult. "Such a silly young witch you are. But you humor and interest me, so I shall grant your wish, but in exchange you must give me 5 years of your lifetime." He smiled down at me happily which made shivered run down my spine. 5 years of someone's lifetime was a piece of their souls that could never be replaced. "Fine… I agree." I replied and he took my arm harshly and cut it as I cried out. He cut it small and made an upside down pentagram in it. He then licked the blood off and the world seemed to return to normal. "There is the symbol. This shall disappear once you enter the portal and simply appear to be a scar." He sighed heavily. "The 5 years have already been taken. But now.. where would you like the portal opened?" He sighed, obviously wanting to get this over with. "I don't want it opened just yet. I need to return home and gather my supplies. I want it opened in my mother's secret circle. Understood?" I said seriously as I turned and he began to follow me. We entered my house and I picked up my bag which had the things I needed in it. I set it by my door and pointed to the small black shed like object in my back yard. "In there is my mother's secret circle only demons, angels, and witches can enter. No human may enter unless I allow them to. Tomorrow at noon, meet me in there and I shall be ready." The demon snorted. "What makes you think I'll obey you?" I sighed and shook my head. "It's a simple request, and you must follow through with our deal." The demon grumbled and nodded. "I shall see you tomorrow, it's a date." He smirked and pretended to kiss my cheek as I waved him away. He then faded and left my house, resting for the night. "Damn crossroad demons, such ignorant and flirtatious beings. If he wasn't my ticket out of here.. I'd dispose of him.." I cursed un my breathe and glanced at the clock. "3 p.m already?" I sighed. Jade would be over in a half hour to teach me about black butler. She was unknowingly giving me power. But of course she could only do that if I could put up with her for that long. I hoped so. But for now, I might as well as bask in the small light of success for summoning a demon. '_I have a feeling mother would be proud right now.._' And for once, I drifted into my thoughts.

_**~ I was alone in a dark place. "What have you done my darling?" My mother's voice echoed. "How could you ever think I would be proud of you for running away from your problems?" Her figure came out of the mists as tears filled my eyes. "No! Your dead! Your not real! This is a dream! GET OUT. GO AWAY!" I screamed at her trembling as she stroked my cheek and hushed me soothingly as she kissed my forehead. "Darling, how could you think I'd be proud? Using black magic? Hurting yourself?" She asked softly. "Im hurting myself to heal myself in the long run.." I said emotionlessly. Wheather it was said to convince myself or my mother I didn't know. "I don't believe that. You've always been so strong… What happened?" She asked softly. "You. You died… And left me alone with that bastard of a father!" I snapped,angry and crying. My mother flinched. "If you think that way your already too tainted." I recoiled from her, upset. "I came to warn you. Do not meet them, they'll make you into what I've become.." My mother smiled, cracking her neck breaking it as her blood went everywhere, making me scream. And then the blood slowly began to drown me… And I feel into an ocean of my mother's own blood… ~ **_

"NO!" I screamed as I woke, realizing jade was standing over me with a curious expression. "No to what?" She asked softly, smiling like a kind, concerned friend. I stood and rolled my eyes. "I was just daydreaming, uts nothing to worry about. Really." I put on a fake smile as she nodded and decided not to ask putting in her DVD of black butler. We sat down and and turned on episode 17.

**AN: Muhaha. I cant wait to post Alexandra's reactions to episode 17. LOL. The fucking the nun episode. x'D Lucky girl. Er.. I mean.. O_O; PS: Once more I do not own kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned I only own my OCS. ~Practical**


	3. Chapter 3: Focusing and failing

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I know it's been a long time since I've even logged onto fanfic. More than long. And if your even still looking forward to reading this i'm grateful. A million things have happened,mostly terrible, but I can proudly say that I'm hopeful to continue writing this story. Ever had just.. the world come down on you unexpectedly? That's what happened to me, basically. But I think we've all been there once or twice before, right?. On another note, this storyline does have a twist, and it does not follow the manga or the anime perfectly. This is obviously because the entrance of a new character changes it. Anyway… On with the chapter! **_

_**Ps: I don't own anything but the twists to the plot, and my Oc's. Oh. and this fanfiction story,Of course! ( can't say I own the story idea since this might have been done before or thought of before and never applied to paper. )**_

**Recap: **

_**~ I was alone in a dark place. "What have you done my darling?" My mother's voice echoed. "How could you ever think I would be proud of you for running away from your problems?" Her figure came out of the mists as tears filled my eyes. "No! Your dead! Your not real! This is a dream! GET OUT. GO AWAY!" I screamed at her trembling as she stroked my cheek and hushed me soothingly as she kissed my forehead. "Darling, how could you think I'd be proud? Using black magic? Hurting yourself?" She asked softly. "Im hurting myself to heal myself in the long run.." I said emotionlessly. Whether it was said to convince myself or my mother I didn't know. "I don't believe that. You've always been so strong… What happened?" She asked in the same soft tone she used when i was small child, and I felt myself break inside."You. You died… And left me alone with that bastard of a father!" I snapped,angry and crying. My mother flinched. "If you think that way your already too tainted." I recoiled from her, upset. "I came to warn you. Do not meet them, they'll make you into what I've become.." My mother smiled, cracking her neck breaking it as her blood went everywhere, making me scream. And then the blood slowly began to drown me… And I feel into an ocean of my mother's own blood… ~**_

_"NO!" I screamed as I woke, realizing jade was standing over me with a curious expression. "No to what?" She asked softly, smiling like a kind, concerned friend. I stood and rolled my eyes. "I was just daydreaming, it's nothing to worry about. Really." I put on a fake smile as she nodded and decided not to ask putting in her DVD of black butler. We sat down and and turned on episode 17._

"Your gonna' love it." Jade giggled like a happy-go-lucky child that I knew she was inside. "...Either that or your going to be smacked. It's nothing dirty is it?" I mumbled under my breathe as the episode started. "Well..Oh shush,it's starting!" She squealed as I leaned away from her,focused intently on learning all I could about the world of— Jade's swooning interrupted me from my plotting. "—And isn't he just oh so sexy? Sebastian I mean.. Too bad he isn't real. I've give him my soul in a heart beat. Don't you think,Alex?" I visibly twitched as the scene changed to Sebastian.. What was he—Oh for the love of.. "Are you serious.." I grumbled as I paled slightly, which only made Jade laugh like a retarded seal, the kind of laugh where you laugh so hard that you sit there clapping like an idiot as no sound comes out. _"This Sebastian is a demon alright. How silly though.. Having to fuck a nun in order to gain what he wished.." _The dark part of my mind was active again,whispering in my mind like a second person. "Just shut up. I'm busy trying not to break this damn tv and murder a certain someone named Jade.." I replied to the thought out loud, sadly loud enough for my friend to hear. "Y-Your going to what? Whoa.. whoa.. Alex.. We're best friends..I mean I didn't know you felt that way.. I-I... I could get you some help... Or I could just.. go use your phone..?" She asked innocently as her large sparkly brown eyes widened considerably and she began to nervously pull on her chestnut hair. Typical Jade. It would be like her to freak out. "It was just a joke,jeez. Calm yourself." Jade bit her lip,obviously considering my worlds while her eyes darted from the door back to me, then to the door again before she settled back on the couch, only farther away from me this time as we continued through the episodes, and I began to question myself. Out of all the books or movies or places to choose from, why a random series I didn't even know? Why couldn't I go to another world with demons or in the past? I could easily choose another place to go, a more simple place closer through the portal. If there was actually a distance between portal drop-offs. I outwardly shrugged, appeasing Jade who had asked me a question. Damn. I needed to get a grip on my train of thought if I was going to be there tomorrow. _ Tomorrow..._

"I SAID... For the LAST time.. Why are those paintings hanging on the wall? Why not mount the tv up there?" She asked as my eyes trailed upwards to the painting my grandmother had given my mother to celebrate their marriage with. I wasn't even born yet when my grandparents passed away, but I never did get a chance to ask my mom why she kept such a sad looking painting in the usually lively living room where the guests came. The painting itself wasn't bad, In fact it was painted quite well, with shades of black and smudged navy-grey creating a darker mood as a woman stood with her back to the angle of the painting, her long ebony colored hair spilling down her shoulders and half way down her back in waves which curled at the ends. She was facing toward a tree and raising her arms over her head as if she was trying to reach someone who had floated up into the sky and left her, making the world seem darker on it's own. "I-I.. It was my mother's." I replied, shaking myself out of the absent minded habit I seemed to be taking on when I was only alone with Jade. That was enough to shut up Jade for a long time.

Eventually through the silence,Jade and I ended up watching the rest of Season 1 just as my loser father walked through with a girl clinging to him as if for dear life.I could tell he was drunk even though he was still in his uniform and rarely drank while at work or just after,but the bottle of liquor in his hand told the entire story.  
>"Alexandra! I need you to go out tonight.. I gots' me a date at the house ere'." My dad slurred as the female giggled and pressed her lips against his,earning a sloppy grin on his face; while she began pulling him up and toward the stairs behind us,probably heading to the guest bedroom since my father at least had the only decency to not fuck a slut on the same bed he used to sleep in with my mother.<p>

At the thought,I hissed angrily towards him as he passed Jade and I on the way to the room while the slutty blonde girl in the purple dress clung to my father's side further and sneered at me. "I'm glad I can't have children,Baby. They could've been like that ugly little bitch." She remarked happily,giggling and flipping her hair as she strode past me. Jade and I made a face, thinking the same thing that I voiced while smelling the cheap perfume on her. "At least my mother didn't smell like dollar perfume and had nothing better to do than sleep with drunken men." I retorted defiantly, turning back to the kuroshitsuji episode that was just ending. I could almost feel the blue eyes of that girl starring daggers into my back as she dragged my father off, who had been stumbling about the house and mumbling something rather unintelligent. "I think you might like this scene.." Jade whispered to me, scooting closer to me as I gave the tv an odd glance. Ciel, who was apparently a noble, was walking toward his parents. "Weren't they supposed to be.. y'know. Dead?" I whispered just as jade hushed me. His mother knelt down and extended her arms out to him, his father's face full of compassion and love. "Let the hate go. Let it all go,Ciel." I glared at the screen, getting up just as Ciel screamed out in protest that he would never give up what him who he is. I paused and stared at the scene as it unfolded, finally switching off the tv as it revealed the angel. I turned toward jade, my back to the tv, with a blank expression. Internally, I was touched that she saw through everything about me. That she cared enough and sent me a message that couldn't have been denied. And it said: 'I know why you are the way you are. And thats okay. Because it makes you who you are.'

However, I just couldn't have that. Peeling myself apart from my emotions, I glared at her with rage that didn't truly fill my heart. Her expression changed from compassionate and hopeful to hurt and fearful as i approached her,my voice sharp enough to cut into her very soul. "Is this your peppy way of saying you know me? Of saying that you'll be the best friend who can stick with me? Because I have another thing coming at you,you bitch. You don't know me or understand me." My body shook uncontrollably just as Ciel's had moments ago, but this was not from anger. This was from the river of tears threatening to come pouring out. "Alex I-" Jade began,reaching for me as I slapped her hands away. With the coldest voice I've ever heard with my own ears,I spoke. "Get out,Jade. And never come back. Ever. We're done here." I said with a cold calm that caused several tears to spill down her pretty cheeks. "You don't mean that." She whimpered,cowering in my shadow as something broke inside of me. "GET OUT,JADE." I snapped, louder this time as she gathered her stuff and ran out the nearest door; which happened to be the back one my father had just previously came through.

I hated making her think I hated her. I hated that my father was in a room messing around with a cheap whore. I hated that I was left alone. And what I hated most was that I had no control. _No more. _A dark voice whispered,tickling my cheeks with air. I knew it was the demon,awaiting me just as promised. "I'll be out in just a minute. I have to grab my bag and change into some of the clothes I packed. I can't go to Victorian London dressed as I am. _Yesss.. I will see you soon. _The darkness seemed to whisper lightly just as the heavy air lifted in the room.

**So I shall be uploading this chapter along with one other tonight. And I would also like my readers to know that I don't stop when a chapter is too long or too short, just when I feel it's a good place to stop. Again, I'm only one girl in high school keeping this up every chance I get. Thank you. ~Practical.**


	4. Chapter 4: So It Begins

**Hello my lovely readers~ Or if i'm talking to no one that's okay too. Brief and too the point. On with the story! **

**Ps: I do not own kuroshitsuji,the plot,or the ideas. I only own my own ideas,changes in the plot,and Oc's. ~Practical**

**Recap:**

**I knew it was the demon,awaiting me just as promised. "I'll be out in just a minute. I have to grab my bag and change into some of the clothes I packed. I can't go to Victorian London dressed as I am. **_**Yesss.. I will see you soon. **_**The darkness seemed to whisper lightly just as the heavy air lifted in the room. **

I had changed in the bathroom and was currently looking at myself in the full length mirror. My medium-ish length black hair was pulled into a stylish Victorian bun with a few stray strands falling to frame my heart shaped face.  
>My make-up was light but appropriate for the era I would be traveling to. The dress I wore fit nicely like jacket as the flattened collar brought attention to my long neck where a small sliver pendent hung loosely;flatterings the fake pearls adorning the dress under my breasts to highlight the chest I usually chose to hide. This spilled out suddenly from underneath the pearl decoration in frills that were in season for the era. The dress continued downward, flowing out but not in a puffy manner; and the dress bunched itself on my hips which offset the hourglass figure I also didn't think I had.<p>

I stood straighter in the mirror, watching the sad green eyes that stared back at me, prickling with wet tears that were ready to spill. I looked like my mother when she was young. Although she had brown eyes, I got the fiesty green ones from my father. In the least though, I had the characteristic ebony hair that marked the relation of my mother's family line that had been there for generations. For those reasons, I had chosen a pale silk seafoam colored dress that highlighted my skin tone and eyes without quite matching them. I finished off this look by placing a large lady's hat on my head and lacing up the shoes that really killed my feet and made me wish for my sneakers that i'd have to leave behind.

With the last bit of resolve to run away to this world that I had in mind, I gathered the money,my things, and myself together as I glanced one last time at the world I lived in that would soon only be a dark memory.  
>I had transferred my things into an appropriate looking suitcase that I carried at my side as I traveled down the unused dirt road that was a few minutes' worth walk away from my house. <em>My mother's old private practice place and circle.<em> I thought as I ducked under the overgrown branches that blocked my path as a cloudy sky loomed over me, and it drizzled slightly, as if the very sky itself was kissing me goodbye,telling me not to go.  
>"Your here." A voice echoed behind me, watching me with those same sharp green eyes. I shifted my weight, unsettled by those eyes. "When did you take the years from me?" I asked out of the blue,more worried than curious now. He chuckled lightly,brushing past me as he entered the rusting grey shed infront of us. "It's nothing important really. I spread it out. A few childhood years.. Since those are the richest... I took 2 years from the end of your lifetime since those are the wisest.. and the rest I take now."<p>

He shrugged as I stared at him."Your going to replace me?" I asked,my voice going up an octave in outrage.  
>"No. But only for a year or two they'll remember you being around. You can't just.. disappear you know. You have to die. Or make it look like you did. If you go away, everyone will look for you. The schools will notice and call the police.. Although I would say it would've been your female friend that watched the movies with you, but i'm more than sure you scared her off.. Which is too bad. The poor thing. She seemed delicious." He remarked, changing the subject slyly while crossing his arms over his chest in a thoughtful manner,his hair loosely falling into his face as if we were discussing what his favorite books were.<br>"Stay away from her!" I yelled at him, my composure snapping for a split second. Jade might be obnoxious and I might've been a bitch to her, but she didn't need a demon after her..She didn't deserve it for all the trouble she went through to be my friend.  
>"Tsk,tsk. That compassion gets in the way and gives you a temper. And might I add,what a temper it is,indeed..And that really won't get you anywhere,m'dear. Maybe thrown into an asylum,but I hardly think a witch would want to travel back in time when they were still in danger to be thrown into an asylum." He said,his face darkening as he straightened his golden hair and posture,brushing past me to sit in the corner and wait. "Go on and open the circle so I can enter. It'll be of no use to you if I can't even get in to open a portal."<p>

"Well aren't you a fucking ray of sunshine,you demon?" I said in the snarkiest tone I could manage.

"You may call me Aiden,not 'you demon'. I don't prefer demon, even if it is true." He said,flashing what would have been a winning smile of a charming guy if he wasn't something that revolted me on the inside.

The hours passed by fairly quickly as we both worked on the circle and portal,putting in every effort we could until a ray of light broke through the edge of the circle, and the entire outside of the circle melted away, revealing the murky water-like image of the Victorian Kuroshitsuji world. "It's really been done." I breathed in awe as I picked up my suitcase which I had previously put in the circle just in case I wouldn't be able to get it when the portal opened. "Yes m'dear. All you have to do is step outside of this circle and break it.. and we'll never cross each other the same ever,ever,again." He whispered in my ear,leaning down so his height allows him to do so. "What if I need to come back?" I whisper,doubt and questioning creeping into my mind.  
>"Then just go to a cross road and call out to me. It won't be free,but it's a ticket out just in case,Alex."He mumbled,pushing he forward abruptly.<p>

I gasped and stumbled,ready to whirl around and snap at him, only to find myself in a crowd of people I didn't know, far,far away from any Phantomhive manor I knew about.

Eventually, after attempting to get noblemen to take a moment to listen and failing,I sighed and resigned myself to asking a few maids that were passing me where I could possibly go to look for a home to buy.

"Excuse me. Would you be able to kindly tell me where I can purchase a home from? I'm a business woman and i'm looking for a new manor to reside in while my fiance' is away. A home away from home,if you will." I say,giving this dirty blonde haired maid a chance to reply.

"Down the street,M'am. There's a place where you can get documents to buy a manor down there,around that corner." She said,politely curtseying to me before scampering off to where ever it was she was going before.

I made my way to the directed building which was only around the corner from where I first asked the maid. The air was thick as the same weather plagued me, and it gave the building I was approaching a depressing atmosphere to it;the faded red colored bricks blending in with the sadness that had fallen over the day. Not wanting to waste my time, I quickly went inside and began the first step to my plans: Getting the proper documents to weave my way up and into society. The man who saw was to show me around London was pudgy and balding, obviously a hard worked business man who took every penny he could get to support whoever may be in his life.

"So what is our budget?" He politely inquired as I clicked open my suitcase and reached in it before he could peek,taking out a palm sized cloth bag filled with two wads of cash and some sliver and gold. "How much can this get me?" I asked as the man's beady hazel eyes narrowed and glanced into the bag,his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he handed the bag back to me. "E-Everything,Miss.." He trailed off,patting his brow with a handkerchief to hide the sweat he was building up from nervousness. "Alexandria. Alexandria Michael, Actually." I replied in a fake sweet tone, a lady-like smile finding its' way onto my face in some miracle that charmed him. "Did you rob a bank,Miss Alexandria?" He half joked, chuckling lightly. "No,actually." I said,turning my face solemn. "As of late.. My entire passed and left all the inheritance to me." I turned my face away, pretending to be upset as a sniffle found it's way to my person.  
>The man instantly softened. "Now,now Miss Alexandria. A pretty lady such as yourself needn't cry." He gently said as I looked up,my face only slightly flushed as I sniffled once more for dramatic effect. "My fiance too passed.. I am all alone.." I whispered softly,pleading with my eyes. "Mr..." I broke off for a moment,reading the tag on the building. "Brown. As you can see I just want to leave my old life behind completely. All my old files were destroyed, and I'm very much in need of a place tonight." I said,hope leaking into my voice as I wearily smiled at the older gentleman. "Yes.. Of-Of course. I see. It's unusual for us to look at manors and sell them in the same day.. But for you of course miss,I'll make an exception." He said, placing his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.<br>"Shall we go?" He asked, drawing away from me to put on his jacket and hat. "We shall." I said, a smirk playing at my lips as we rode away in the carriage, and toward the many homes I would be looking to buy.

We had already seen several manors,all of which weren't to my taste or nearly close enough to Ciel for my liking. So when we passed what I was told to be the Phantomhive manor by , I requested to know if there were any near by manors. "The nearest is an hour away." He remarked in a curious tone. "Then,I'd like to see that one." I replied, straightening myself as he curiously peered at me. "If you wish to,Miss Alexandria."

When we finally reached the Navy colored manor, it was close to dinner time, and the man was itching to leave this all behind and get to his family. quickly toured me through the home and asked if I had any interest in buying it. I charmingly smiled at him and nodded,giving him just the perfect amount for the entire manor, along with some money for his troubles.

_Don't fool yourself into thinking your kind. You'll never be kind. He's only of use because he can forge your documents for a flashy smile and sweet demeanor._

I laughed and returned with him to London town,planning out what servants to hire and what was to be furnished in the manor. After settling on the deal and extra favors that was providing,we departed ways planning to meet tomorrow. Mr. Brown had even gone as far as to find me an Inn to stay at for the night, which I gratefully retreated to. My feet would be crying for the rest of my life if I wore the shoes I did today. I practically fell into the lumpy but warm bed, starring up at the ceiling and wondering for the first time: Did my dad miss me? Would he miss me if he was ever sober enough to realize I wasn't really me.. that he was all alone? I wondered what Jade was doing,whether she was on her computer browsing for fanfiction about kuroshitsuji, or if maybe she'd moved on quickly and found other people to be with. I had a dreamless sleep in darkness,drifting off to the thoughts and wonders of a life that didn't even exist in this universe yet.

**Okay. I know my beginning chapters aren't that good. In fact,I personally think it's terrible and even considered COMPLETELY redoing it.. But then I thought: It's been awhile since I had updated. And maybe this is a chance for my readers to see any progress i've made with writing. I hope to keep getting better at this as I go on. Also, Feel free to review and or message me or whatever about the story. I'd love to hear what you think should happen, If I should add in other points of view, if I should continue or jsut scrap this whole thing and try again? Whether or not you do,thanks. Seriously. This is helping me grow as a writer. ~Practical.**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author's note: Since no one really seems to be reading my story, and since it really isn't the best, I decided to discontinue it. Maybe I'll pick it up again one day if I think it's worth it. But for now, I'm giving up on it. I'm so sorry if you've wasted your time reading this. **

**All my love to the readers on fanfiction. **

**~Practical**


	6. Chapter 5: Plans Put In Motion

**Hello my readers. I had a few requests to continue this story, so I shall. I am very pleased to inform you that I'm also taking a writing class in my school, so I will hopefully be able to spot any errors as this story progresses. Thank you for believing in me. ~Practical. **

I woke to the sound of a pounding on my door and sunlight warming my cheeks. I slowly opened one eye; sitting up to the sound of what I presumed was a maid to help me dress.

"Miss?" A female voice questioned.

"I've just woken, give me a moment. I'll need some assistance dressing this morning." I replied, quickly stripping off my clothes and hurriedly unzipped the modern zipper that shouldn't exist there yet.

It would be more trouble than it was worth to be caught in modern underwear and with a zipper dress concealed in the back. _Damn that eBay auction for their Modern-Victorian convinces. _I would just have to wear the traditional corset and suck it up when the public eye was turned to me in any form.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll help you right away, Ma'am. May I enter?" She asked politely, her voice timid form behind the door.

"Enter." I replied as a purple haired maid entered, carrying what would be a new dress Mr. Brown had ordered for me last night. The dress was a light crème color with adorning baby blues in it around the hips in the form of a frilly lace that was also around the sleeves which flared out at the ends, and the same could be said about the dress waist down. This time, the dress flared out from the hips with a light silky semi-see through fabric in the front of the dress for decoration. Along with it were a lady's hat, shoes, and matching corset that looked very, very painful.

The maid began the task of lacing up the corset as I hung on for dear life to the bed post which I was sure would have my nail marks in it once she was finished. Then the skirts that went under the dress and the many other things I hadn't previously bothered with were also put on me, weighing me down more than I liked.

"Do you have any knowledge of whether or not the furniture was delivered to my manor?" I asked in a prim accent that I'd practiced at home but hadn't used yet, but would now make a note to use it more often.

The maid finished lacing up my shoes just as she replied. "Yes Ma'am. Most of it should be there."

I stood up straight with more effort than I knew I had, feeling as if I was suffocating myself, and I briefly regretted ever coming here. The maid saw the discomfort on my face, but didn't question it as she took my suitcase which was a last minute thought to disguise my modern backpack inside.

"Are you coming with me?" I questioned, eying her unsurely with a sweeping gaze that made her shrink back from me.

"Actually, Ma'am… I'm one of your maids you hired." She replied, timid once more as I followed her to the carriage. My black hair was slightly tangled underneath my hat, giving me the urge to scratch at it, and I began to ache for my jeans and tee shirts as I sat down in the carriage, thinking my face was about to turn so purple that I'd end up looking like the female version of Barney as the carriage began to the journey home. _Home. It will never really be home. Home is lost to you._ The dark part of my voice echoed the still lonely ache that seemed to be consuming me in the place I thought I would fit in best.

**~~Time skip, two weeks later.~~**

It had been two weeks since I had first settled in, and I found it fairly easy to seduce the men of this era and get my own partnered company that would rival the Phantom Company. I smirked as I looked over the papers at the desk I had requested in my chambers, carefully putting them away in their own place.

"Mistress?" The same timid voice of the maid that I first met came from through the door and I smiled in part.

"Come in, Opal." I called.

I had made Opal the head maid to care for me. She often reminded me of Jade because she was always much kinder to me than the other servants. She had a certain way of hitting the soft spot of humanity in even the darkest of hearts.

"Ma'am, there's a letter for you from the Phantomhive's." She approached me as I stood up, eagerly taking the letter.

Previously in that week, I had met Ciel Phantomhive's Fiancé while she was shopping for dresses to visit her beloved Ciel in. Although it was a private moment for Ciel to learn dancing and to dance with Elizabeth, I needed an open window to put myself in a good position with the Phantomhive boy. Naturally, I used her to my advantage, purposely running into her, explaining my tragedy, and how we should all have a ball to bring us together. Her green eyes matched mine, but hers held more sparkle as she nodded eagerly and made preparations to visit Ciel and put on a ball at her request. _It really is too easy._ I almost laughed out loud as I opened it to find my invite inside. I quickly RSVP'd the invite, and handed it to Opal. _Don't you think this is a little TOO easy? _ Part of me reasoned. _It should be. I hold all the cards. _I shooed her away after instructing her to send the accepted invitation to them immediately.

The ball came the next night, and I was sure to dress grandly for the occasion. I smirked to myself, dressed in a bold white gold colored evening gown. The gown was undeniably lavish, even for my taste and social status. I looked very queen like as Opal and the other servants scurried hurriedly around, making me radiant so that everything would be in place for the perfect moment. _But things won't be perfect. You still have the demon to worry about. Witchcraft is still a punishable crime here. _My rational side warned me. _He'll know from the moment he and boy greet you. _I shook my head and retrieved the lavender perfume I had stolen from my mother's room, looking smug in the mirror as I talked to myself like the psychotic person I felt I was in doing so.

"It doesn't matter. Lavender masks it. And If I mix it with the Victorian vanilla perfumes, I should be fine."

_What's plan B? _

"To use Elizabeth as a shield; they wouldn't dare question a guest SHE invited."

_And how long will that protect you, huh? _

"Long enough for me to present myself as someone without knowledge of her own power."

_And if you need to use it? _

"I won't. You needn't worry… However, if I do, I'll just tell them what I'll believe to be the truth: That I didn't want to seem like a threat."

The voice's protests fell silent as one of the lesser maids stood in the doorway, looking slightly scared. "M-Iss…" She began, slowly backing away from me.

_Great. Look at what you've done. You've done it now, Alex._ "Rehearsing my lines." I said, my face flushing with feigned embarrassment. "I-I'm not very good talking to other people." I shamefully admitted this as a real truth, but I used it to lie at the same instant.

The maid's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Yes Ma'am. I was just up to inform you the carriage was ready whenever you were."

I smiled not unkindly but partly coldly to her as I nodded. "Yes, thank you. Oh and.. Please don't tell anyone. I wouldn't like to have to enforce my discipline about confidentiality."

The maid nodded and hurried off, obviously spooked by me, as most humans were. It's what made me a freak at home, and it's also what drove every good soul away from me. Their instincts knew what made me a witch, and it was a deep primal alert to stay away from the human with blood polluted by the very demon disease that gave them the abilities they had.

With a sigh, I prepared myself mentally for Sebastian and everything else on all bases for the night ahead of me. _Somehow, I feel like tonight's going to be a long one. _

**So there's the end of chapter 5! Phew.. It might be shorter than what I was hopeful for, but the upcoming plot twist seems like its better left in the next chapter so I can focus on it more. Unfortunately, this chapter came out more as a filler to explain the presence of the ball that otherwise wouldn't have existed, and how Alex is keeping up with the expensive dresses she's been buying like crazy. Also, I'm sick! So good news for you is that I have time to write. Bad news for me is that I'm sick. ~Practical. **


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Guest

**Welcome my readers! I'm happy to come forward with my plot twists! Muhahaha… Okay. So maybe I've had too much caffeine. Anyway, here's chapter 6! ~Practical. **

The ball was well put together, and I had to say I was a bit impressed with everything Sebastian had done in such a short time.

"Welcome." A voice like dark velvet greeted me as I got out of the carriage. My green eyes clashed against the dark red that swept over me politely.

"Thank you. The ball is being held tonight, Correct?" I asked curiously and with slight alarm when I noticed very few people showed up on such short notice.

"Yes. However it is a private matt-" Sebastian was impolitely cut off as Elizabeth pushed past him, grinning from ear to ear as she came right up to me and hugged me to the best of her ability.

"Lady Alexandria! You came!" She cried happily as I began to feel awkward. Our heights were vastly different, and the affect was a girl hugging me at my waist as if she were my child.

"Of course I came. I told you I would." I said simply, smiling politely as I peeled her off of me.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before opening the door wider and stepping aside. "My apologies. I wasn't informed Lady Elizabeth invited a guest."

I nodded and entered behind Elizabeth who grabbed my arm and towed me past the figures I could now recognize. "I want you to meet my Fiancé, Ciel." She squealed much to the dismay of my ears. _Kill her. Kill her and her pink dress. Kill the dress, Kill it with fire!_ My voice urged as I agreed the pink she wore drove me insane with the need to dye it a less bright shade.

"Cccciieeeellllll!" She cried, letting go of me only to run up to Ciel who was descending down the stairs.

Ciel wore a frilly navy outfit with crème accents and the family ring that caught Elizabeth's eye. This time, however, she did not say anything about it because she was busy introducing me.

"This is Lady Alexandria." Elizabeth introduced as I properly acquainted with Ciel and the group I had passed earlier which consisted of Madam Red and her Butler, Grell, Lau and what I knew to be his whore Ran Mao. The rest of the several people there were nameless company faces that Ciel had obviously invited to fill in the awkward situation of holding a ball with such short notice.

"A pleasure." Ciel responded dully, his one eye looking me up and down without trust.

I returned this look with one of indifference. Ciel wasn't my target, nor was he the reason I came here. I found that having a corrupted angel at my disposal might serve me well off, and that If I could get Sebastian to side with me when he leaves Ciel, I might just be able to entertain myself nicely in this world.

"Surely."

Several dances came and went with mostly Ciel and Elizabeth dancing until she requested to sit beside me.

"I love your dress! It's so lovely… Who designs it?" She asked, her eyes holding that same excited sparkle as she gushed over it. I smiled inwardly, my face softening to her as I felt Sebastian and Ciel's eyes on me from across the room.

"I design my dresses. However, I have a tailor put them together for me, of course." Elizabeth seemed awe-struck.

"Could you design some for me?" She asked quickly, leaning closer to me as she practically bounced off her seat.

"If you like. However, I'll leave the colors up to you. I like richer colors. None of the brighter kind."

She nodded eagerly, but quickly grew solemn. "Why darker colors?"

"I lost my family and my own Fiancé… So I came to London in hopes of starting new." I shifted uncomfortably, giving her the same story I'd stuck to since I'd arrived.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" She wailed as my eyes widened and I attempted to quiet her, a headache already forming.

"No, It's all right. Talking about it doesn't bother me." I assured her over and over again, ready to dispose of her as Sebastian announced the ball over.

"Thank god." I whispered, breathing a sigh of relief under my breathe as Elizabeth was towed away from me by the servants for bed.

"You're quite good with her." Sebastian commented while helping me to put on my coat.

I felt the urge to shrug come on me, and I almost faltered with my manners by slouching and shrugging more than once tonight. "It's nothing. I just answered her questions."

"You saved my Master from being suffocated all night." He smirked as I turned to face him, unsure what to make of this situation. _Jade would die of fangirlism if she was in this situation. _

My polite smile fell, and I grew solemn and lonely all at once when I thought of Jade. "I was glad to have some company." I said, attempting to recover but failing. Sebastian had caught the sad look passing over my face, and I mentally cursed myself for not being as confident as I always was. I suddenly changed my demeanor and angled my chin confidently to him. "When I came here, I left behind my contacts in America. One of those… Contacts I was close with, and she reminded me of Lady Elizabeth with her plucky manner."

Sebastian gave me an odd look but nodded. "Her plucky manner?" He inquired.

_Great. You messed up again! You're going to fail. Loook whoo is soooo confident only in her mind! Failure! _'Shut up.' I told my mind. "Plucky meaning determined courage when faced with difficulties." I quickly explained as he nodded.

Ciel descended down the stairs, clumsily dressed in night attire when It finally dawned on me that I'd been waiting for my carriage longer than I'd expected. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Tonight was the night Sebastian and Ciel caught Madam Red and Grell. Shit. Shit. Shit. _"Sebastian why are you not-" I politely looked away as Ciel's gaze fell on me. "Oh. I see Elizabeth's guest hasn't left yet."

"My carriage is late." I replied, turning back to him and looking him straight in the eye.

"So I see. And why is that?" He questioned.

"My servants were delivering my company's papers." Ciel looked slightly surprised at my words.

"You're the head of my rival company? I was told the owner wasn't in London." Ciel commented as Sebastian raised an eyebrow silently.

"Shall I prepare your room, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, leaning down to whisper something in Ciel's ear that I couldn't hear as he buttoned Ciel's night shirt correctly.

"It would be rude to leave our guest in the entrance hall." Ciel said.

"Of course." Sebastian bowed deeply and remained by Ciel.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Why keep it secret?"

"Not many people listen to a Lady. I had better chances playing my game safely by having a reprehensive."

"I see." Ciel opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut short by a brisk knocking at the door that Sebastian quickly moved to answer.

"I'm here to retrieve Lady Alexandria." A too familiar voice said, his eyes sparkling as his gaze chillingly swept over me.

"A-Aiden?!" I cried in alarm and outrage.

"Alexandria." He formally acknowledged me, offering his arm to me as I glared distastefully at it.

"Who would this be?" Ciel questioned.

"My reprehensive." I said at the same time Aiden replied. "I'm her fiancé."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a doubtful look between each other that I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so highly pissed off. _**I'm going to kill you, you demon! **_My mind screamed at me as I smiled and correctly the both of us while taking his arm.

"He was my family's second choice, only because of his distance. I had requested him earlier in the year for my company when I was still engaged… However, this is a pleasant surprise." I replied, smoothly transitioning into the role of loyal lady. The absolute LAST thing I needed was Aiden appearing and messing up everything for me.

"Yes of course. Have a lovely evening, Lord Phantomhive. We really must be going, Alexandria gets irritable if she isn't awake enough to read before bed."

I feigned my embarrassment as Lord Phantomhive dismissed us and Aiden helped me into the carriage.

"I hope you know I'm going to kill you." I growled as Aiden put his hands behind his head, smiling innocently.

"I never said I wouldn't follow you, Alex. I actually quite like you. Besides, you'll need a man to protect you here." He said as he leaned forward and I shrank away in disgust, hissing angrily at him. "A delicate flower such as yourself shouldn't be all alone…" He whispered as my hand slapped him across the face, hard.

"Stop trying to come onto me, you disgusting leech. I don't want you." I retorted.

"Oh? Is that so? If I were you, I'd be careful tonight. We wouldn't want you to end up Jack the Ripper's next victim." He joked knowingly as I huffed and resigned myself to ignoring him for the most part.

"I need to be and will be in the area when Ciel and Sebastian stake out that alley for their next move tomorrow night."

"How do you know it's their next move?" Aiden questioned, smirking still.

This time, I returned it with my Cheshire cat grin. "Because that's how the plot goes."

~ Third person p.o.v ~

"Sebastian." Ciel called from his bedroom as Sebastian lingered in the doorway.

"Yes, My lord?"

"I suspect Lady Alexandria. Follow her and her Fiancé and find out whatever you can and report back to me in the morning."

"Yes, My lord."

"…And Sebastian." Ciel added.

"Yes?"

"After tea, we're going to Undertaker's to see what we can find out about the victims Jack the Ripper has left behind. It's narrowed down to two suspects."

"Of course, Young Master… I'll make the preparations immediately."

~ End of p.o.v~

**So that's chapter 6. What did you think? Alexandria is in for it now. She thinks she's dodged a bullet, but only ends up a suspected threat anyway. And I also brought back Aiden, at a request of one of my close friends, who really fell in love with the character and wants me to develop him more. Thanks for reading. ^_^' ~Practical. **


	8. Chapter 7: Jack the Ripper

I stormed out of the manor, frustrated. "That…. OH That demon!" I fumed as I waited for my carriage, my hair loosely pinned in a half up do style with a deep navy everyday gown on. I pulled off my matching gloves, stuffing them in my pocket as I got in the carriage, Aiden finally coming out with an exasperated look on his face.

"You're not really going to do this, are you?"

"Of course I am. Going into town on the night Jack the Ripper is caught by them isn't what I'm worrying about. The victim was named Mary something. I'll be fine without your obnoxious ass trailing behind me like some lost puppy."

Aiden pouted and placed his hand over where his heart would be if he had one. "You wound me, Alex. You really do. If you really don't want me around, I could always stick by Jade."

"If you even touch her, I'll become an exorcist just to kick your ass."

Aiden laughed deeply. "Oh will you? And did you know exorcists CAN'T have any kind of demon blood in them? You'll kill yourself."

"Shut up. You got the point." Aiden angered me like no other person in the world could. He always knew how to hit the right nerve, and now that he was technically my fiancé who was living with me, I was stuck with him at all hours. _Yep. Living the dream._ I rolled my eyes at my own inner voice.

"Then I'm coming with you. It wouldn't be fun if you died yet." He remarked as he climbed in after me as the carriage began to move.

I groaned. "I'm not going to die. Just admit that your un-beating non-existent demon heart actually might be there and that you actually c-a-r-e." I replied as he shrugged.

"If that happens, rip out my black wings and put a halo on me and call me Michael."

I smiled and shook my head. "Whatever."

The rain drizzled lightly as I roamed the London streets with Aiden following me, but keeping to the shadows as he did so.

"In retrospect, this wasn't the best idea." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Aiden complained. "…Maybe the fact that you don't know EXACTLY where the attack happens?" He asked.

I opened my mouth about to reply as a scream echoed shrilly through the air, hurting my ears. "That's her!" I cried as I raced down the street and turned the corner into the alley as Ciel and Sebastian followed behind me.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, eying me. "I knew we couldn't trust her." I turned around, alarmed.

_Shit. They think it's me. _"Ciel-" I began as Grell stepped out and I drew the knife that Aiden insisted I carry on me.

"Sebastian! She has a knife. Disarm her!" Ciel ordered.

"S-She.. I just came when I heard the screaming.." Grell began as I screamed when Sebastian held me down and I squirmed in his grasp, biting back the foul language I was going to use on Grell when I was free.

"You have the wrong person, Damn it!" I protested as Madam Red stepped out behind Grell, glaring at Ciel.

"Sadly, she's right, Ciel." Madam Red drew her already blood covered knife as Grell's brown hair and clumsy demeanor vanished.

"This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Sebastian remarked. "You preformed the role of harmless incompetent butler quite adeptly."

"Adeptly?" Grell questioned. Sebastian released me and pulled Ciel against his chest, covering his eyes as laughter came from him as I shrank back, a hiss in the back of my throat as he smiled; exposing pointed teeth much like a shark's. "Do you think so?"

He pulled the red ribbon out of his hair, blood trickling down his face and clothing. "That's right, I'm an actress, Honey." He ran a comb through his hair, turning it crimson red. "And I'm absolutely first rate." He applied fake lashes, continuing. "And the little lady there, she isn't quiet who she makes herself out to be, is she? But then again.. you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?" He fixed his gloves as Sebastian replied confidently and I picked up my knife once more, staying to the shadows.

"That is the name I received from my Young Master. So yes, I am…At the moment."

"My, so you're playing the 'faithful dog' character, hm? Though for a fine looking man like you, That's fabulous too." Grell pushed up his glasses, acknowledging me. "And you. Appearing everywhere? What kind of stalker are you? And a bad one at that, might I add."

I felt my eye twitch as I crossed my arms and leaned against the moist brick wall. "I'm not a stalker, and my fight isn't with you. Consider me… The audience." I replied, watching everything in distaste but knowing this wasn't the time to step in yet.

"Well then… Sebastian." Grell turned his attention back to the demon butler. "No, Sebas-chan. Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler of the Burnetts." He said, placing his hand over his chest. "I'm sure we two butler will get along marvelously." Sebastian shuddered in disgust that I also shared, giving the shinigami a sour look. "I finally get to meet you in my true form! I've never met a demon butler before, so I was surprised when I first saw you!"

"That's my line. I never expected someone like you would play a butler. Someone who stands neutral between man and God… A grim reaper. Why would a divine being such as yourself play a butler?"

Grell smirked. "Good question. Perhaps you could say I fell in love with a certain woman."

"Madam Red." Ciel said as if he was uncertain in his own statement.

"You really never had to doubt it, did you?" Madam Red asked. She stepped forward fully out of the shadows.

"Madam." Ciel whispered once more.

"I didn't calculate anyone being able to see Grell for what he is." She commented, crossing her arms confidently.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list, but your alibi was perfect." Ciel informed her.

"You even suspected your own aunt?" She tilted her head, smiling sympathetically.

"If you had any potential to be Jack, blood relation was irrelevant." Ciel said.

Aiden chuckled darkly as he leaned next to me, whispering into my ear and under his own breathe. "See? They will end up fighting, and she'll die. There's nothing you can do, except fight with one side or the other. Either way, you can't save her."

I waved him away, the thought of saving Madam Red crossing my mind. "Couldn't I?" I asked quietly.

"She would only die a worse death at your hands later. The one to save her would be the one who's head its' on. And I don't want a grim reaper showing up at the doorstep requesting your life."

I sighed and returned my attention back to the scene before me. The sound of a chainsaw being reeved is what caught my abrupt attention. "He shouldn't have that!" I cried in outrage, knowing that his tool was a modern thing and couldn't possibly exist now.

Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, shielding him from Grell's chainsaw scythe by using his hands to stop the attack. Sebastian instantly used his strength and pushed back Grell who flipped and balanced on his feet, smiling.

"W-What is that thing?!" Ciel cried as Sebastian covered the explanation for the modern technology with the explanation that it was his sickle.

"Don't call it that! It's a death scythe!" Grell protested angrily. "I customized it and only I can wield it! It can hack any being to pieces." Grell turned and made a seductive attempt to look cute as he looked over his shoulder and placed his index finger on his bottom lip. "I've behaved myself so well lately that I'm out of shape now!" He began to hump his chainsaw momentarily and Aiden and I both got irritated.

"Kill him." Aiden said, irritated.

"That is one suggestion I'll happily oblige to." I said as I walked over to Ciel.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel asked, whispering angrily to me as Grell addressed Sebastian.

"He annoys me." I shrugged and smiled at him. "So I'll help you kill him."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You kill people who annoy you?"

"No. Just him. He REALLY annoys me." I replied, looking at my nails in a bored manner as Grell ranted.

Grell was fawning over Sebastian when I next turned my attention, and I began to wonder why anyone could ever like such a person. I liked him a lot in the anime I watched, but being physically around him began to hit my nerves like crazy, and I suddenly didn't blame Sebastian for the way he would treat Grell.

Sebastian turned to us, saying nothing to me suddenly appearing at Ciel's side as he gave Ciel his jacket, putting it over Ciel's head.

"..And quite frankly, I find it sickening." Sebastian finished.

"Oh Sebastian. You wound me." Grell smiled and advanced forward, pinning Sebastian to the brick wall I was leaning against moments before as Grell attempted to cut off Sebastian's arm.

Madam red glared at us. "If it's hunt or be hunted, so be it!" She cried as she charged forward and I moved Ciel completely out of Madam Red's way, sighing as I did so.

"Actually. Right now it's more 'Let's stop the killings.'" I retorted as she charged once more, heading for me. I dodged her attack, but she eventually cut a large slash across my back. "You bitch!" I cried in anger. I hadn't wanted to hurt her, but it seemed I had no choice as I fell to the ground in pain. She left me there and advanced on Ciel. I gasped and gritted my teeth as my spine slowly healed.

"You're a doctor! Why would you do this?!" Madam Red turned to Ciel.

"A kid like you would never understand even if I told him!" She suddenly advanced once more, pinning Ciel against the wall by his throat, causing him to gasp instinctively.

I stood and pulled the dagger out of her hands just as she backed away, covering her face. "Sister…" She mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands as she cried.

In an instant, Sebastian sacrificed his arm and went forward to kill her as Ciel screamed. "Stop! Don't kill her, Sebastian!" Ciel cried. Sebastian stopped, his hand inches away from Madam Red's head. "Sebastian…" Ciel gasped, staring at where Sebastian's arm used to be.

Grell sighed. "You sacrificed your arm for the brat. Madam. Hurry up and kill that brat already!" Grell ordered.

"I can't. I can't kill him. I can't do it after all.." She said, wrapping her arms around herself and crying.

"Your saying that NOW? You've sliced so many women to bits." Grell commented sadly. "If you don't erase him, he'll erase you!"

"Madam.." Ciel began, reaching for her.

"But… But… This boy is my-" Grell charged forward as I screamed and stood, moving faster than ever before as I blocked Grell's fatal blow with both my dagger and madam's.

"Don't you dare, you bastard!" I screamed as I pushed him backward and kneed him nicely.

Grell's eye twitched. "I was going to kill her and be nice by letting you go… but if you insist on a fight…I'll send you both to heaven!"

Sebastian appeared behind Grell. "Heaven? Heaven and I are strangers."

I backed down, attending to Madam. "Ciel." I said, glaring at him. "I'm taking Madam back to my manor for safety. Come see me when you and Sebastian are finished here." I instructed him in both defiance and because I was in a hurry to retrieve madam before any more grim reapers showed up.

Ciel glared back at me but nodded as I led Madam away from the scene with Aiden following behind me, his arms crossed. "I'm going to say I told you so in advance." He noted, helping Madam and me into the carriage as Sebastian and Grell fought.

"..Thank you." Madam said, staring at her lap. I looked over at her, a bored look on my face.

"Ciel and Jade would've never forgiven me if they knew I had the choice to keep you alive and didn't." I replied.

"W-What would have happened?" She asked quietly.

"Tonight was your death." Aiden grumbled, obviously uncomfortable. "You were supposed to die when Grell delivered that blow.. But because Alexandria was here, that didn't happen. Also, your still guilty. Since the grim reapers didn't judge your soul because you're not dead, and because Ciel and Sebastian didn't see your judgment, you're still guilty of murder. This, if he turns you in, will change history as we know it. And we can all thank darling Alex for that!"

I shifted my weight, not thinking about how this would change things. "I have only given you more time." I said, looking at her with a strange lonely sadness I knew we both shared.

"Then why save me?" She asked, anger trickling into her voice slowly.

"Because, Madam, you're just like me. Truly without anyone or anything, we're alone." I stated with a stoic expression, regardless of the emotional effort it took to portray it that way.

**So that's the end of chapter 7. I'm actually really happy to have this chapter done because I did my best to follow the scene plot here. Although I did have to leave out certain things due to the oc's pov, I think it turned out ok to say the least. Remember, I'm not a professional writer, nor do I claim to be. Everything is usually unedited, and will be until I either finish the story or convince one of my friends to be my editor. ~Practical. **


	9. Chapter 8: I Told You So

**Author's Note: So my dear readers! It's summer now. Which means… -Drum roll.- I have time to write! I'm very excited to continue this story. ~ Practical **

The carriage ride home was basically silent after my statement, the rain drizzling down lazily as Aiden carried Madam Red to a guest room, tending to her wounds. My upper lip twitched as I called on Opal and two other maids following behind her, loyally fixing everything to my requests.

"Dinner should be in your and Master Aiden's room, Ma'am." Opal said lightly to me, a slightly sleep tone dominating her voice that wasn't portrayed in her appearance.

"He's not-" I began but decided against it, nodding my head. "Y-Yes. Thank you, Opal. Please see some care to our guest, Madam Red. Also, please bring up some bandages to my room as soon as possible." I ordered, walking up the grand staircase with Opal trailing behind.

"Yes Ma'am, Right away ma'am!" Opal replied, scurrying off.

"Oh and Opal." I called to her, smiling tiredly.

"Yes ma'am?" She replied.

"Go to bed after that. You need it." I said to an open-mouthed Opal who nodded and ran off, both surprised and scared that I would change my mind. _So now we're playing the good mistress, are we? How quaint. _I sat down and devoured my food quickly, setting my and Aiden's plate aside as I gritted my teeth in annoyance with myself as I began the task of undressing with the help of another maid that I couldn't be bothered with to remember had entered.

"Mistress!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

"What. What is it?" I hissed at her, annoyed.

"Your back. There's dried blood all over it." She replied, reaching for the bandages she had brought up and had been set on the night stand table.

"It'll be fine. Just clean off the blood and I shall go bathe before bed." I ordered, much to the dismay of my worried maid.

"It'll get infected-" She tried to insist.

"Nonsense. I'll be fine. Now draw a bath for me." I barked, sending her into the bathroom as I heard the sliding click of a door, and I spun around only to face Aiden.

"AIDEN YOU BASTARD! Get out!" I screamed in alarm.

Aiden stood there, a smug look on his face as I pulled the sheets off the bed in an attempt to cover myself from his hungry gaze. "Don't bother covering yourself now, Alex. I've seen it now." He chuckled, much to my dismay as my cheeks burned.

"Mistress? Master? I heard screaming-" The maid called from the bathroom, shuffling toward the door. 

"Everything's fine, Jenna." Aiden assured as I cringed and glared at him.

"Why are you so interested in being my fiancé? Why not by brother? Or cousin? You damned demon." I growled, sitting on the bed, not trusting him enough to have my back to him as I pulled the sheets up further to cover myself.

"Cant a guy want to get laid?" Aiden replied, a charming crooked smile coming onto his face. Too bad for him, it didn't work on witches.

I stood and slapped him, hard across the face. "You're a nasty bastard." I growled as the maid, presumed Jenna, Gasped in horror.

"Mistress! You raised hand to your husband?!" She screamed, horrified.

Aiden just smirked and grabbed both my wrists leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Nice. Good way to go, m'dear." Aiden then straightened as I glared at him, my back to the maid which he was in turn, facing. "Not at all. I like it kinky."

I gasped in horror with myself as I wrenched myself out of his grasp, retreating to the bathroom and shutting it firmly behind me. "I'm not your dear!" I yelled through the door as I shut and locked it. _I have no time for a demon's bullshitting games!_ "Damn right." I mumbled to myself, stepping into the comfortably warm bath water with a grateful sigh. _This is going to be a long, long journey. _

**~Flashback for Alexandria~ **

"_Mommy! Look at what I can do!" A young 6 yr. old Alexandria called as she levitated the black family cat, Duchess. _

_Alexandria's mother's eyes shined with both pride and worry, the pride for her daughter and the worry for the feline which meowed in distress. "Put down the kitty, bunny. I don't think she likes that very much, you know." Her mother's loving voice filled her ears as her father's distinct footsteps echoed from down the hall. "Alexandria, Hide that now." Her mother instructed, taking the wands and hiding them behind the portrait of herself over the mantel on the fireplace, grabbing Alexandria's own wand and hiding it, causing the cat to suddenly drop onto the couch in which had been floating over moments ago. _

"_Mommy-" _

"_Later." Her mother hushed her as she pulled Alexandria into her lap, reading her a book as her father walked in, smiling. _

"_There are my two most-favorite girls in the entire world!" His voice boomed as he smiled and opened his arms, causing Alexandria to run into them happily. _

"_Daddy, mommy and I were making the cat fly! It was AMAZING!" She called, giggling as her dad lifted her into his arms, smiling at his wife. _

"_Did you now? That's quite an imagination you have, sweetheart." Her dad replied as he set her beside the cat who meowed with protest, ruffling her hair playfully as he encircled his wife into his arms, holding her tightly as he kissed her lips and Alexandria laughed. _

"_Ewwwww!" She called, making gagging gestures as she ran off. _

**~End Flashback~ **

"Alex? Alexandria?" A gentle, male voice called from the other side of the door as I jerked up from the bath, shivering at the now cold water and darkened gas lamp fueled room.

"Y-Yes? Who is it?" I called back sleepily.

"Aiden, As usual. You fell asleep. It's 3 am." He called as I slipped out of the bath, wrapping myself in my warm nightgown.

"I-I fell asleep?" The images of my flashback still haunted me; and it was reflected in my wide green eyes as I stepped out to only come face to face with Aiden.

"Yes." He replied, shrugging.

"Why are you up then?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"Ciel and Sebastian arrived just now." He replied calmly, his hair slightly ruffled from bedhead that he had, judging from the body imprint on the bed.

"Oh. Right." I nodded and made my way down to the sitting room, where Sebastian was serving Madam Red and Ciel tea.

"You're awake. Aiden said you'd had a rough night." Ciel commented, doing a once over of my appearance as I sighed and dropped into the chair, tired.

"Yes, I suppose." I replied, uninterred in tea and really craving some coffee or soda. The bubbly substance seemed to be just what I needed, and craved.

Madam Red cleared her throat, bringing my out my thoughts. "Ciel.." She began, but was briefly cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you're still guilty, Madam, and I'm turning you in tomorrow morning when I can send word to the Queen." Ciel replied coldly, his voice like sharply cut diamond against flesh.

"Young Master." Sebastian spoke up, pausing as if waiting for an objection which Ciel did not give. "Perhaps we may find out exactly why Miss Alexandria would save a guilty woman?" He suggested in the form of a question, one in which I wasn't truly sure how to answer.

"If I may…" I began, sitting up in a lady's fashion. Ciel raised his eyebrow and sipped from his teacup, watching me and Madam Red as she gripped her cup so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Madam Red might indeed be guilty, but not without reason, I can assure you." I replied, prompting Madam to speak up, which she did not.

"She was saved." Aiden interrupted, joining my side by sitting on the couch seat next to me. "..Simply because: How is it one be doing wrong when they think they are doing something in the name of good? Her logic was flawed, but an innocent all the same in her crimes. She had no one to reason with her logic, nor to tell her otherwise. I'm sure her situation of near-death was quite an experience for her." Aiden provided for me, smoothly attempting to manipulate.

Ciel seemed to mull over this, his expression changing from anger to one of confusion, to one of smoothed out understanding then stoic. "The queen requested I have the killings stopped, however I can. I can't do that with the murderer sitting the same room as I. She might kill again, even if she is my aunt." Ciel replied, a slightly sad undertone betraying his stoic expressionism.

"Lord Phantomhive." I addressed formally, which caught Ciel's attention. "I don't know what you're talking about. I thought, simply, that it unfortunate that Grell did such a thing. It's gossip worthy, really." I implied, hopeful he'd not only caught on, but went along with it.

Ciel nodded thoughtfully, sighing. "Sebastian." Ciel ordered as Sebastian stiffened and came forward.

"Yes my lord?" He asked in his ever polite tone.

"See to it that Madam Red's ability to kill is disabled. And send word to the queen that the killings will stop. If she asks for the murderer, simply explain the underground societies were to blame, and that it is no longer a threat or problem."

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian replied bowing and then promptly exiting the room.

A sigh of relief came from me, and my shoulders sagged in their own exhaustion. "Ciel, please find your way to the guest room, kindly. It's far too late to travel anywhere." I insisted, ignoring any protests if they came. "Jenna." I called, ringing her room.

"Yes Mistress?" Came Jenna's voice a minute later.

"Please prepare one of the best rooms for Lord Phantomhive, see to his needs, and call on our head butler to attend to him if needed." I ordered, standing as Ciel and Aiden did the same.

"I'll be a moment." Aiden called, exiting the room oddly; leaving Madam Red, Ciel, and I in a room together.

"Get some sleep, the both of you." I waved them off as they nodded, most likely too tired to protest or respectful enough not to insult me.

I absent-mindedly made my way to the gardens, which I had not previously bothered to check out on the house tour. There were many types of flowers, but the dominating two were Orchids and Roses of all kinds, wrapping around the center fountain that had trails of stone swirling out in a spiral motion from it, much like a spider's web.

"..She doesn't suspect anything, even so. I don't like it, and I won't stand for it." Aiden's frantically angered and quieted voice filled my ears, piquing my curiosity as I snuck my way around the fountain, peeking over to see Aiden, and an odd exchange. Standing in front of Aiden, was Sebastian and William, the shinigami that had retrieved Grell from the anime.

Surprised the demon's hadn't heard me, I quieted my breathe and dully used my magic to make me less noticeable to their hearing and often precise eyesight.

"I'm telling you, Aiden. She was scheduled for death, tonight." William grunted, fixing his glasses with that I perceived to be his scythe.

"Just to note, I could've killed you're Reaper, tonight. Either way, this is Grell's fault." Sebastian retorted in obvious distaste of the Reaper's presence.

"I say we let the girl live." Aiden replied.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, which glowed demonically as William stared at Aiden. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was more than just an interest in Miss Alexandria." Sebastian replied, smirking as Aiden stood his ground, despite being over-shadowed by a higher level demon.

"It's purely interest. I took a section of her soul, Sebastian. It intrigued me." Aiden replied as my breathe caught in my throat.

"And Despite your assurances LAST time that Miss Alexandria wasn't the culprit, things aren't looking very good for her, right now. She saved Madam Red."

"And I say that she's messed up everything in doing so. I'm going to have to work overtime unpaid for all this trouble the girl has caused." William sighed.

"And I think you've spent enough time talking behind my back." I said, finding my voice as I came out of my hiding space, and Aiden gave me a quick, fleetingly warning glance.

"I thought you were in bed." Aiden replied smoothly.

"I came out to get some fresh air. And It seems like it was the right choice." I said, looking between Sebastian and Aiden. "As it also seems you two know each other." I stated bluntly as William coughed to get our attention.

"Regardless of this.. Change of events.. Madam Red cannot be permitted to live. It goes against all the reaper's records." William noted, glaring at me.

"..And then what? You want me to kill her?" I snarled at the reaper. _He's distasteful, but tread carefully about your anger, Alexandria. _

"Actually, yes." Sebastian spoke up, tilting his head. "You can, can't you?"

"It seems frivolous to save her only to be her murderer." I argued.

"And that didn't answer the question, Miss Alexandria." Sebastian pointed out.

I paused, mulling over this. I knew I could kill a stranger without so much as a second glance; but to kill someone whom I knew? _To see someone suffer from the loss of their loved ones? Wouldn't a witch usually relish in it? Could you really do this? _"Yes." I breathed out in a single breathe, squaring back my shoulders. "I live my life with no regret, and I shall do what I have to."

"Alex, I'm going to say it again: I told you so.." Aiden sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Fine, she's in. Let's plan an accidental murder."

**Yeah, yeah, I know I know. It was a bit of a long filler chapter. But I felt like a good filler chapter might be called for with a hint of a cliff hanger. ~Practical.**


	10. Chapter 9: Birthday's Are Oh So Magical

**I'm on a roll, so why not just go ahead and post another chapter today… Whoop whoop. ~Practical **

**~Two weeks later~**

"Young Master, There's a letter from the queen for you." Sebastian said as he entered and left a letter with a red seal on it in front of Ciel.

"Yes, thank you. That'll be all, Sebastian." Ciel said as I leaned back across from him at his desk as the clock incessantly ticked.

"I'm just going to say, Ciel. My family's company is currently dominating the markets." I replied, smirking.

"You mean other than mine." Ciel said, folding his hands and leaning forward.

"Of course. I just think that considering this, it would be a good time to team up." I said, running my fingers loosely through my ebony colored hair as my green eyes met blue ones, challengingly.

"Kindly explain to me, Lady Alexandria, why you are here today instead of your husband." Ciel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's away on business." I answered; handing him a small note of apology written in fancy cursive that actually belonged to me; but for my purposes was Aiden's.

"I see." Ciel concluded, standing just as I did. "Well I shall consider the proposal. As all is well, I have work to attend to. Sebastian." Ciel called as Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian replied.

"Please show Lady Alexandria to the door." He said, waving me away.

"Certainly." Sebastian said as he took my arm and led me away rather too firmly.

I was led down a corridor where a portrait of Ciel's family once hung but was replaced with new wallpaper now. "Miss Alexandria." Sebastian cleared his throat, getting my attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"The young master and I are going into town for the season. Madam red shall be joining us. Are you joining us as well?" Sebastian politely inquired.

"Oh. The plans Aiden and I have made. Right." I said, confused momentarily.

"Yes. Shall I call a carriage for you?" Sebastian continued, walking past Mey-rin who was staring at us oddly.

"Oh. Yes. Yes. Please do." I said absent minded.

Eventually the carriage pulled up to the front gates of Ciel's manor, and I remember hazily Sebastian helping me into the carriage in my red lady's dress as I was driven toward to the manor. _Feeling completely numb feels strange. Doesn't it? _

Over the past weeks everything had gone by in a haze, and I felt any reminders of my old life slipping away from me as I grew closer to the now revised death date of Madam Red. _How could it feel to know when someone's death is? To know that no matter how much you do in that time, you'll still be the one taking away their life? _"I'm a monster." I mumbled, partly disgusted with myself, and partly taking the truth in stride to my numbed state.

I stepped out of the carriage and onto now familiar soil, greeting my servants as I climbed up to my bed chambers, eager to rummage through my bag hidden underneath my bed since the first night I moved in here. I sighed and pulled out the familiar bag, which contained some musty smelling tee shirts and jeans, a couple necklaces, my eBay bought Victorian dresses, my spell book, and my cell phone. I stared down at my cell phone, wondering if it would work, but doubting it would. I flipped open the slim flip phone, turning it on. I set it down on the bed, reaching back and unlacing the tight corset and other Victorian items; putting on my comfortable jeans and tee shirt in relief as my phone buzzed over and over with text message notifications.

I sat on the bed, curious, as I opened the first message, from my only contact in my phone, Jade:

'Where R U?' 8:52pm

I opened the next few, varying days apart. The next text had been a week after I disappeared:

'I don't know if you'll ever get this, but your dad's been arrested for the evidence of murder. There was blood everywhere in your shed, but no bodies. If you're alive, please come back Alex. Please.'

The next one pulled my heart strings: 'I never knew so many people cared about you, but everyone seems to be shedding tears over you. Especially me. I've been wrapped up in Black Butler. It's the last things we got to do before we fought.. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..'

I turned off my phone and shut it, foreign tears touching my cheeks. People missed me. _They only notice people when they're gone. You were invisible to them when you were there, so don't cry stupid! People only use situations like those as excuses to make themselves look better._

"Ma'am?" Opal's voice filled my ears, and panic held me in its grasp.

"Just a minute!" I called back, stripping and putting everything out of place back into the backpack and hidden underneath my bed as I panicked and opened the bathroom door, wrapping a towel around me.

"Come in." I called nervously as Opal entered, bringing in tea.

"Your husband requested tea for you when you got home, Ma'am. I apologize that it took so long-" Opal paused and looked at me but said nothing as she set down the tea on the table in the corner by the large seat window.

"What kind of tea?" I asked, lingering in the doorway of the bathroom as Opal went to my closet and picked out an afternoon dress.

"Earl Grey. We've stocked up on it since Master Aiden has requested for Ciel Phantomhive and his fiancé to come to dinner tonight." Opal informed me.

I was slightly shocked, but not completely since Aiden was, for the purpose of society, the head of the house now. "Yes well.. Please draw a bath for me. I could use it. I was just about to call for you." I replied, moving to the side as Opal began to do so.

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as Opal had left, I scrambled for my spell book, bringing it with me in the bathroom as I flipped through it, hopeful to find a solution, if not least some guidance from the left over scribbly notes written by my mother.

**~Aiden's POV~**

I sensed Alex in the bathroom upstairs as I conversed with Ciel.

"Please tell us exactly why we're here so early?" Ciel asked, obviously trying to hide his discomfort as Lizzy clung to him, tugging him away from the conversation in a futile error.

I sighed, my eyes drifting to the staircase, hopeful that Alex wouldn't be down any time soon. "Today's Alex's birthday." I replied simply to which Lizzy opened her mouth like a fish out of water as Ciel stiffened.

"Her birthday?!" Lady Elizabeth screamed. "We didn't get presents!" Ciel rolled his uncovered eye with a sigh.

"I didn't know." Ciel replied grumpily as a frantic Lizzy glared at him.

"Too bad! Send Sebastian out to get gifts for her! It's her BIRTHDAY PARTY tonight! We can't show up empty handed!" Lizzy protested as Ciel grew more annoyed by her obnoxious attitude by the minute.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, irritation clear in his voice.

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian appeared immediately, bowing at Ciel's feet with a gloved hand over where his heart would have been if he were human.

"Hurry and go into town and get something suitable for Lady Alexandria from both Lady Elizabeth and I." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my-" Sebastian began but got cut off as lizzy turned her glare to him.

"You better get something cute! She needs a cute dress to wear. Oh! I know just the color! Find something pink, and bring ribbons, and we can decorate like I did ciel's manor-" Lizzy began as Aiden deadpanned.

"No, I already have something for all that." Aiden added hastily, already nervously annoyed with Ciel's fiancé.

"Then it's settled." Ciel said, turning to Sebastian. "Sebastian will go right away." Ciel said as Sebastian did so, and Aiden smirked to see the unhappy demon be ordered like a dog.

_If only I can find a way to keep Alex busy, everything will go to plan; More than a few dresses to try on, with Lady Elizabeth occupying her; and then to focus on Madam Red. _

**~Alex's POV~**

I sighed when I found what I was looking for just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Alex?" Aiden's voice, seemingly sounding unsure came muffled from behind the door.

"I'm in the bath, don't bother to come in." I replied hastily, looking for a place to hide the spell book as I stood up from the floor.

"I won't, I'm not in the mood to see you in your birthday suit." Aiden remarked and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I just had my birthday." I said, gritting my teeth.

"A whole 'another era, with a different time of year when you entered; it's your birthday, Birthday girl. Happy … How old are you? Negative 120 years?" Aiden joked, causing me to pale slightly.

"I didn't know demons had humor in them, Aiden. I guess it'd be my 18th." I said, not in the mood to try to play his mind games, but to simply make him disappear.

"Yeah well the maids are bringing up dresses for you to try on, and Lady Elizabeth will be here to help you, along with the dress maker, Madam Rossini. She's French." Aiden noted, sighing.

"Fine, fine I'll be out of the bath in no time, give me a few minutes." I groaned. "Go away."

"I have guests to attend to anyway, my love. Good luck." Aiden said, laughing as his footsteps faded away.

"A few minutes.." I murmured as I stared at the picture etched between the two spell book pages, a picture of me, my mother, and Jade when my mom had taken us to Fun Adventures Arcade when I was 8. I glanced at the pages it was etched between. On the left it read: "To bring a soul back from Limbo" and on the right: "Spell bound". I continued reading the entitlement of spell bound, a written in spell in my mother's scribbly handwriting that otherwise would have been a blank page.

**Spell Bound: **

**The term Spell Bound was when binding a human or vulnerable soul with the art of spells, actively binding the said person and/or their eternal souls to the spell picked out or crafted for them. **

**To use spell binding: **

**Find the reasons for which you would like to bind a person to you, or to tie their existence to yours. This process is only allowed once year, at the time of the Witch's birthday, when their powers are heightened and refreshed with the renewal of the date of their births; a sensitive and special time for a witch; the most power ages being the commonly celebrated 1****st****,3****rd****,6****th****,10th,16****th****, 18****th****, 21****st****, 26****th****, 30****th****, 35****th****, 37****th****, 40****th****, 48****th****, and 50****th****. It is traditional that once the witch chooses someone to bind herself/himself to, it cannot be undone unless the bonded person to the witch is in-between the states of existence and limbo. It is noted that the effects of spell binding may be permanent, and it is also to be noted that relatives bound to each other will not live through the process in most reported cases. **

I stared at the book, going over my options. Spell bound. That's a forever term to a witch, someone who never really dies. _Are you willing to do it? Bind yourself to someone? To keep up a tradition? Do you really wish to bring any person into this? It's either your friend or your mother; you're on your own otherwise. _"I can wish for anyone, anything today, and I'm sitting here starring at this picture...wishing like an idiot."

I stood up and bolted the door closed, drawing the required pentagram symbols on the floor, and gathering up my energies. "I hope she's not showering or something. That's get really strange, really quickly." I mumbled, closing my eyes and focusing on an image.

**Focused image:**

_She sat on the couch, starring at the book in her lab of the colorful characters, frowning and inspecting things closely as a dark mist surrounded her; invisible to her eyes but not to her senses; which picked up on it as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _

"_Alex..?" Her voice questioned as a ghostly image of her friend peeked through the background of the murder scene photographs. "Oh my god." Her voice quivered in fear, fading from her home, fading from everything, darkness surrounding her. _

"_I'm falling. No. You're falling with me?" My voices.. Are yours? "Alex. Alex where are you- I'm scared. Alex-"_

**End of focused image.**

"I'm falling." Jade cried, crashing back first onto the cool marble floors of Alex's manor.

"No. You're falling with me." Alex replied, fallen to her knees during the process of the spell binding.

"My voices...Are yours? I can't.. I don't understand." Jade cried, her human body wracking with spasms, attempting to fight off the inhuman grip digging into her soul. "Alex. Alex,I see you. Where are you- I'm scared. Alex-!" Jade cried, rocking back and forth on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Jade. Shhusssh. It's okay." I reached for her on shaky legs, pulling her against my chest as she sobbed.

"You were dead. And I saw it. I saw your death – and I saw blood on your hands – I saw.. I don't…" Jade mumbled over and over to herself, tucking herself tighter into a small ball against my chest.

My blurry vision was swimming, but it did not escape my attention that my maid, Opal had walked in, Sebastian clearly behind her carrying dresses up to my room. They'd come to fetch me from the bathroom. _Oh no, oh no, oh no..._ I thought as Opal's screamed echoed throughout the manor, and I pulled my friend tighter to my chest, foreign tears streaking down my cheeks in defiance as I hissed out a slurred sentence of words, pointing at Opal who fell to the ground with a shriek, otherwise quiet and caught by Sebastian, who stared at me and the small form of Jade in my arms.

"So that's it, then. Not a demon, not an angel, not a human, even. A witch, and not just any, oh no. You come from a strong line, don't you?" I was vaguely aware of Sebastian putting the maid somewhere and picking me up in his arms, causing a hazy jade to lay on the floor, already faded so that her body could produce energy, just as mine wanted to.

"I'm not.." I mumbled, my tongue feeling like lead and a thousand pounds plus as I tried to speak.

Sebastian shushed me by placing a finger to my lips, which I smiled goofily at. "What a little witch, aren't you? But you're not consumed yet, are you? Do you know what happens to witches? They either die, or become demons."

It was at this point I realized Sebastian's lips weren't moving, and I turned my head toward the voice, a ghostly image of myself catching Jade as she fell playing in my eyes like a broken memory form someone else's a smug voice returning. "Purge the darkness from you, I'll cleanse your soul, If I have to." The disembodied voice soothed, its' voice lulling me into my own darkness.

**~Alex's/Jade's subconscious: Dreaming~**

_Is it an angel's voice? My angels are singing- caught up in their own fantasies, and I cry out for my dying dreams of stars that can't fit into a single thought – the stars themselves already ghostly images of who they once were – dead for a long time that I didn't seem to recognize; but we wished on the death of the light anyway, hopeful that they'd hear our cries of mercy…Down, down, tumbling, twirling, falling further into my own darkness. _

**So that's the end of this chapter! I'm very excited to fully introduce the "Inner voice" That belongs to Alex as an ACTUAL PERSON, yet unknown to you readers. (Spoiler hint alert) This character will be one from the anime – Dun Dun Dun! – Thank you so very much for reading, and to the people who have read thus far and have stuck through to this chapter – Special thanks to Matsoine, for giving me the encouragement to keep working on this story – It means a lot to me. ~Practical. **


End file.
